


Times we loved

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Rickyl, beths death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Beth Greene's death Daryl and Rick both have regrets, watch as they help each other get over the regrets, and save each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Rick had never seen Daryl so sad, so angry, and so heartbroken. He walked up to Daryl who was smoking a cigarette. He looked as if he was about to cry, but it was Daryl, and Rick knew that Daryl would rather die then be seen crying. He walked up to the silent man. And sat next to him.  
Daryl didn't even notice.  
Rick didn't have anything to say, so he reached into his pack and handed Daryl a small bottle of water  
"You should drink." He told him. Daryl didn't respond.  
It wasn't a surprise to Rick, he knew that offering Daryl some water wouldn't be magic, he knew that Daryl wouldn't smile, or start singing show tune's anytime soon.  
"She was good." Rick said.  
Daryl looked up.  
"What?" He grunted.  
"Beth, she was a good person."  
Daryl looked back down at his crossbow.  
"It's not your fault, you know... You can't blame yourself." Rick said.  
"We couldn't have ever know that was going to happen." He added.  
"If we had just did what you suggested, if we had surprised them... She would still be alive." Daryl almost whispered. Rick looked at Daryl. He felt terrible, he thought that maybe if he had tried harder to convince everyone that surprising was the best idea, Beth would be alive, and Daryl would be happy.  
"You cared a lot about her didn't you?" Rick asked after a moment of silence.  
Daryl closed his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"I'm trying to help... Like you did when..." He paused  
"Like you did when Lori died. I owe you." Rick said.  
He knew that he owed Daryl so much. Daryl did so much for him. He was always there. And Rick knew he needed to help Daryl in any way he could.  
"If you want to help me, really, then you should just leave me alone." Daryl urged. Rick had a soft fake smile.  
"Alright." He stood up, and walked away.  
Later that day the group was walking to find some sort of shelter for the night.  
The finally stumbled upon a small neighborhood. After killing a few walkers they all stayed in a house for the night.  
"We leave first thang tomorrow." Rick told them.  
There where enough rooms that two, or three people could sleep comfortably in each one.  
Carl, Judith, and Mishonne took the first room.  
Carol, Sasha, and Tyreese took another  
Then glen and Maggie wanted there own room, which meant that Abraham, Eugene, Terra, and Rosita, and to Abrahams deepest annoyance father Gabriel all shared a room.  
That left Daryl and Rick together to keep watch.  
Rick told Daryl to rest while he took watch, but Daryl insisted that Rick slept first.  
Rick took to a small couch. It wasn't long before he fell fast asleep.  
When Rick woke up, he felt fantastic. This was the best sleep he had in ages. He had no idea why. It only took him a second to realize why. He sat up and saw the sunrise.  
Daryl had let him sleep all night.  
-  
Rick had to admit it. He was pissed at Daryl, but at the same time he was great full, and also a tinny bit concerned. He told the group that they should stay at the house. There was enough room, and not many walkers. They would stay here until they all where rested. They would go on a run for food and water, and leave in a few days. Everyone thought it was a good enough plan. Glen, Abraham, and Carol went on the run, and came back later that day with about a week supply of cereal, canned food, and water. Rick noticed there was so much change in everyone's attitude after having full stomachs. Except for Daryl. He had still commented to almost no food, and no water. Later that night they took the same spots as the night before.  
"You gonna let me have my turn tonight?" Rick asked.  
"Naw, I'm good up."  
"Daryl... You need to sleep." Rick told the stubborn man.  
"Fine, as long as you promise to stop bichin 'bout it." Daryl muttered.  
Rick smiled and stood up.  
"Go ahead. I'll wake you up when it's your turn... Promise."  
Daryl grunted and laid down on the couch. Rick sat down at the foot of the bed, gun in hands.  
It wasn't long before Daryl was out. Rick knew that it must've been days sense Daryl last slept. He knew he hadn't at least sense Beth died. Rick also noticed it wasn't long before the nightmare's started. They all had them, there was no denying that. Daryl was kicking and muttering  
"Beth, Beth... Don't do it! Beth, please! Beth, don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Please, please Beth, don't don't do it!" Rick gently put his had on Daryl's mussily shoulder.  
Then something strange happened... Daryl stopped. He just stopped shouting, stopped kicking, he continued sleeping peacefully. But as soon as he moved his hand away they continued. Rick knew his arm would get tired easily. He needed a plan, and he had one.  
-  
When Rick woke up he smiled. He always loved waking up to a face full of Lori's dark... Long hair.  
He shifted slightly, and waited for his brain to wake up... Wait, wasn't Lori dead? He asked himself. It must've been a bad dream. He buried his head deeper into the dark hair before he sat up startled, embarrassed, and confused.  
"Daryl?!?" He screeched  
"Unfortunately." The man answered.  
"Oh, oh god!" Rick muttered.  
"Have a nice sleep?" Daryl asked  
"Daryl... I'm so sorry, I don't know how that even happened." Rick apologized.  
Daryl just grunted angrily.  
Then after a bit of silence.  
"It wasn't the worst thang in the world." Rick laughed  
"I actually kinda enjoyed it." He added.  
"Me either." Daryl muttered.  
-  
It was different. Rick had only felt this way about one other man in his life, and it was very... Unusual. He wouldn't really introduce himself as bisexual at all. He clearly thought girls where more attractive then boys. But man, Daryl was hot. He didn't know if it was the lack of closeness ever sense Lori died, or if it was a real feeling... But he knew he couldn't act on it. For obvious reasons. Daryl was his brother. And he knew that Daryl wouldn't ever share these feelings. He was pretty sure that Daryl was completely in love with Beth. And he knew that it takes somebody a long time to get over someone they loose. For him this was the first time he had felt attracted to anyone after Lori died. The more he thought about it the more crazy it seemed to him.  
It was Daryl, his brother. And what about Carl? It wouldn't make sense.  
The funny thing though was that it made complete sense.


	2. Chapter two

Daryl sat on the group twisting the small cigarette in his large hands. He closed his eyes. He missed Beth. The young ray of sunshine that she was, the hopefulness in her every breath. The faith that she had in their still being good people. She had even made Daryl believe, and he definitely didn't believe in good people. But damb, she changed his mind. He thought back to that night in the funeral home.   
"What changed your mind?" She asked him smiling. He just looked at her. Wanting to press his lips into hers. Wanting to tell her it was her. She had made him believe in good people.   
"Oh." She said. Realizing it was her who had changed Daryl Dixon's mind. She had made him believe in good people.   
If only he had been smarter, not opened that door full of walkers. If only he had been faster at killing her, if only he hadn't told her to leave, but instead told her to fight with him.   
If only.   
-  
When he woke up with Rick that morning her didn't know what to feel. He wasn't angry. He pretended to be, that would be easier. If he didn't everyone would think he was a freak. It felt, strange... It had been a long time since he had been close to anyone, then again he had never been too close to people. He had been close to Beth, he let her hold his hand, and he carried her.  
He carried her twice.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the young girl.   
He missed her, he missed her every day. He always thought about her, but now it was something different, he was also thinking about Rick.  
When he woke up next to Rick he felt safe, and secure... And at peace.   
-  
Daryl walked into the house they were staying in. He had an unsuccessful hunt.  
He looked around the room, he saw all the dim faces.   
He looked at Maggie, she looked as if she terrible.   
He knew she wasn't okay, she wasn't even over her fathers death yet, definitely not ready to loose Beth.   
Rick smiled at him softly.  
"Anythin?" He asked  
Daryl shook his head.  
They had a quiet dinner for the most part. Abraham was flirting with Rosita, and Carl was chatting with Michonne.  
Daryl ate his beans, staring into space. Rick gentility touched him on the shoulder.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Mhm." Daryl muttered.  
He was lying.  
-  
That night they took the same posts. Daryl was taking first watch. He held his crossbow tight in his hands. Rick was laying in the bed. Daryl knew he wasn't asleep.  
"Hey Daryl?" Rick asked after a moment.   
"Hmm?" Daryl hummed.  
"You know what happened last night?" Rick said.  
Daryl hummed in return.  
"You wanna..." He paused  
"Do it again?"  
Daryl's head spun around like a gunshot.  
"Huh?!?"  
"It's just a thought, I had the best sleep I've had in months, and it was... Nice." Rick said.  
Daryl deeply breathed.  
"Fine."   
He said after a long silence.  
"You better not hog the covers though.


	3. Chapter three

Rick did as Daryl asked him, he didn't hog to covers.  
He snuggles closer to Daryl. Forgot all his problems, the world seemed at peace. When he woke up he remembered everything. All coming back at once, only when he was out of bed, when he stayed he was okay. He was safe. It was late at night, they'd switched watch. It was Daryl's turn, which meant he was the closest to the door. Rick spooned him. He drifted off to sleep, safe in Daryl's presents.  
When he woke up Daryl told him that it was his turn. Rick was happy that Daryl woke him up. He'd been better at that lately. Rick stood up to swing with Daryl, in his slightly dazed state of mind he bumped into the man, and fell quickly. Daryl caught him in his own arms. Both of them were breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes, neither of them daring to move. They must've been like that for a good ten minutes before Rick finally stood up.  
"Thanks for catching me." He said.  
"Yeah," Daryl muttered.  
They didn't snuggle much that time.   
-  
They all agreed this house could be a good place to camp. Walkers were minimum, and they could set up traps like in Morgan's house to keep them out. They worked hard that day. Making spikes, and booby traps. None of them talked much, just worked on there own. Daryl was sharpening a spike when Maggie came up to him.  
"Hey." She said.  
Daryl looked up, then continued working.  
"I need to know what she was like, when you were together."  
She said finally.  
"If you wanna know, ask Noah. He was with her for more time then I was." He said   
"I know, but... You're so different, you saw..." She was looking for words   
"You saw her, not a captive version of her, you were the lasts person saw her, honest to god."   
Daryl closed his eyes thinking of her.  
"Tell me, what was she like. Tell me story's. I want to know that she was okay."  
Daryl thought that he was going to blow her off. So what he said next surprised him.   
"she was amazing."  
He told her. Maggie smiled. It was the first time Daryl had seen her smile sense the prison.   
"She helped me in more ways then I ever even knew I needed help with. She was like this guardian angle always lookin out for me. Constantly lookin over me, tellin me if I made a mistake, an helpin me fix it."   
He paused. Contemplating what he was going to say next   
"And... I loved her."   
He saw the change in Maggie's expression, from very pleased, maybe even happy, to very confused.  
"Now, I never did anythin, I never even thought of doin anythin. But I know there was a part of me, hell I know there is a part of me... That loves her." Maggie got up from the chair she was sitting in, and hugged him.   
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, she lightly kissed his cheek.   
-  
"I heard you. Heard you talkin 'bout Beth." Rick said that night.   
"I'm sorry." He continued   
"It's not your fault."   
Daryl told Rick.  
"No, I think it was. If I could've been more persistent about attacking them, surprising them, we may have been able to get her out."  
Daryl knew this was true. But he never blamed him.   
"There's nothin you could've done. If we did that... More of us could've ended up dead." Daryl argued   
"We could've tried!" Rick yelled. Daryl put a hand on Ricks shoulder.  
"It was Beth... The... The best woman. She was so... Strong... I should've know..."  
Rick sobbed. Daryl pulled the man closer to him.  
"It's not your fault." Daryl breathed.  
"I'm so sorry, Daryl." Rick finally said.  
Daryl hesitated what he was about to do. He hadn't done it in a long time, he would probably be rusty he contemplated for a few seconds, Rick beat him to it in the end. Pressing his lips onto Daryl's. Daryl felt a flutter in his stomach. Rick kept on kissing him, more passionately then ever before. Daryl breathed him in, stroking the curly hair, he felt the long beard move against his face. Rick moved, repositioning himself, because it was a small couch bed he climbed on top of him. Daryl started unbuttoning Ricks shirt, pulling it off. It was all perfect, until he heard a cough. The both of the looked up to see Rosita smirking at them.  
"Shift change." She told the both of them.  
"God, Rosita... We were just... Um..."  
"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone." She told the two of them. She kept in smiling at them as they walked away, ashamed, and happy.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which  
> Rick gives Daryl a romantic date,  
> Rosita keeps watch,  
> And Maggie hugs Daryl

Nothing had happened that night, Rosita kind of ruined the moment. Rick didn't mind, he thought it was best to take things slowly.  
That next morning Rosita couldn't stop staring at the two of them. Nobody noticed, they didn't think... Or maybe it was just that nobody cares.  
"Could you be any more damb obvious?" Daryl asked her.  
"I can't help it, it's sweet... I wouldn't have ever guest."  
She smirked.  
"So, how long have you been... You know...?" She asked winking.  
"Last night was the first time." Daryl sighed.  
"Oh, sorry I ruined the moment." Rosita apologized playing with the cap of her water bottle.  
"I better go, you know... Don't want anybody to get jealous."  
She announced raising her eyebrows and looking over at Rick, who was watching them confused.  
"Shut up!" Daryl laughed.  
Rosita stood up, and patted Daryl's back as she walked away. Rick walked towards Daryl slowly.  
"What was that about?" He asked.  
"Nothin... Just... Talkin."  
"Okay... Are we still... Ya know... On for tonight?"  
Daryl asked.  
Rick nodded, and patted him on the stomach as he walked away.  
Maggie walked into the room Daryl was now standing in.  
"Hey." She said greeting him.  
She looked so sad, Daryl knew he probably didn't look any happier then her.  
He didn't even want to think of how Sasha looked, he'd been avoiding her even since, everybody had.  
He hummed "hey."  
Maggie looked at him sadly.  
"I wanted to thank you, again... For takin care of her. I was so afraid that if she was still alive, she was going to try to hurt herself again... I'm glad she didn't."  
The words hurt Daryl. He hadn't even thought of Beth trying to hurt herself. He knew he'd mentioned something about it when they were both drunk, but he couldn't remember too much from that night.  
He mumbled something about keepin her safe.  
Honestly he couldn't stop thinking about Beth. He tried.  
And he was happy to be with Rick, but he'd lost this girl that he was supposed to protect, he'd lost her... And he'd never see her again. Not even after death, because she was going to heaven, and an asshole like him wouldn't ever go to heaven.  
Maggie kept starring at him.  
He pulled out a box of cigarettes.  
"Want one?" He asked.  
Maggie nodded her head no.  
He put the cigarette in his mouth, and moved the lighter to it, lighting it ad Maggie continued talking.  
"Maybe she wasn't the same in the hospital, Noah isn't talkin much about it."  
Daryl nodded.  
"Anyway, I'm glad that you and her we're friends, not just survivin, I'm glad you loved her." She smiled.  
Daryl shifted his gaze to his feet. He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to be with Rick, he loved Rick.  
"I'm sorry if I'm makin you upset." Maggie said.  
Daryl closed his eyes.  
-  
Rick didn't know what he expected. But he did know what he didn't expect.  
He didn't expect to walk into a room to find a crying Daryl, and Maggie... Holding each other.  
Of course he knew they were sad, but he didn't expect Daryl to show it. Maggie was sobbing, and so was Daryl.  
They stopped and looked at him. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought it would be best just to leave the two of them, he was about to leave the room when Daryl stood up, whipped his eyes, and marched out of the room.  
Rick stood there staring at Maggie who was still crying.  
Then he quickly rushed after Daryl.  
He grabbed the shoulder of the man.  
"Daryl!" He called.  
"What?!?" Asked Daryl, shoving Rick away from his grip.  
"Daryl, talk to me... It's okay! It really is."  
Rick said.  
Daryl closed his eyes.  
"It's not okay, we didn't save her." Daryl argued.  
"I'm sorry Daryl, I am! But you can't blame yourself for loving her, and not saving her... It's not fair to yourself."  
The Rick told him.  
Daryl stood there speechless, and motionless.  
"But, I want to help you!" Rick added.  
He looked around the hall, there was nobody in sight.  
Then he pulled Daryl into a warm kiss.  
"Because I like you... I love you."  
This made Daryl's heart drop into his chest.  
"I... I love you too..."  
Daryl answered.  
Rick pulled him into another kiss.  
That afternoon Rick pulled Rosita to the side.  
"Hey, you mind takin watch early tonight?" He asked.  
She smiled up at him.  
"Why?" She asked touching his shoulder.  
"You know why." Rick said.  
She smirked at him.  
"Of course... Where exactly are you two gonna go?" She asked looking over at Daryl who was sitting in the corner sharpening an arrow.  
"I'll find us a place, actually... Do you mind if we go outside for a minute?"  
"Mhm." She smiled.  
"Everyone, me and Rosita are goin on a quick run, anyone need anythin?" Rick asked looking at the rest of the group.  
"No thanks." Glenn said.  
Nobody else said anything.  
As they walked out the door Daryl heard a few conversations.  
"I wonder if they're having sex?"  
"Nah, it's she's havin sex with me."  
"She could still be having sex with him, it's not like the two of you are in a serous relationship."  
"Guys shut up! That's my dad!"  
Daryl smirked, but he was curious what they were doing.  
-  
They had walked a couple minutes, but had finally made it to the local target.  
Okay I'll tell you what I need.  
"A few blankets, pillows, candles, matches, a tent, water, wine glasses, food, and wine, and anything you want."  
He added.

Rosita smiled, I'll get the food, water, and wine you find the rest of the stuff.  
Rosita had found about 30 cans of food, two boxes of Cheetos, a box of pasta, a can of tomato paste, and enough water to last a week.  
Rick had found  
A reasonably sized tent, five pillows, two blankets, 12 mason jar candles, and a box of matches.  
-  
Rick and Rosita got to camp, everybody was already eating.  
Rick pulled Daryl aside.  
"Don't eat too much." He whispered.  
Daryl smiled.  
Once everyone went to bed  
Daryl took watch, as Rosita helped Rick set everything up.  
About an hour later Rosita walked inside the house,  
"Mr Grimes is ready for you." She smiled.  
"The fuck is this?" Asked Daryl linking arms with Rosita.  
"Just go along with it."  
She lead him to a small tent in the backyard.  
"Go it." She told him, motioning. Daryl just mumbled something, and climbed into the tent.  
It was beautiful.  
Their were candles lighting it, and blankets, and throw pillows.  
There was also two plates of spaghetti, and two glasses of wine.  
"Hey."  
Rick smiled.  
Daryl laughed, and walked inside.  
"Wine?"  
Rick asked.  
"You didn't have to do this." Daryl said taking a sip.  
"I know, but I wanted to... We deserve a first date."  
Rick smirked.  
Daryl smiled back.  
"Okay, right... So, Rosita helper you do all this?" He asked.  
"Mhm... What do you think?"  
"It's great... You know everyone, including Carl thinks you're havin sex."  
Daryl laughed taking a longer sip of his wine.  
Rick laughed.  
"Do you think we should tell people?" Rick asked  
"No... Not yet." Daryl said.  
"Pasta?" Rick asked handing Daryl a plate.  
Once they had finished eating Daryl had said something the had turned Rick on, he couldn't even remember what it was... But it was so damb sexy, and it had been a while.  
Rick practically lunged onto Daryl, and that's when it started.  
Their was hot kisses, and thigh touching, but they were finally taking off their cloths.  
Daryl began to unbutton his shirt, but as Rick began to pull off Daryl's shirt, as Daryl froze.  
Rick closed his eyes.  
"Sorry..."  
He said.  
"No, no... It's not that... It's just that um..."  
"Daryl, I know... I saw them when Andrea shot you." Rick said  
"I promise... I won't do anything..."  
Rick said.  
"Okay... Ok..."  
-  
Later that night Rick and Daryl walked into the house, and greeted Rosita.  
"Hey love birds." Rosita sang.  
"Hi." They both said "okay, go to bed.... I owe you." Rick smiled.  
"No, no way... You've saved my ass so many times..."  
"Thanks anyway." Rick said  
"No problem."  
Daryl and Rick stayed up all night on watch talking about everything, each other... And things, and their love.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Maggie during what happened and what's going on.

Daryl hurt.He knew it was normal, but he hurt so bad he wished it wouldn't. Before Beth died he didn't think he felt anymore. And now he was sure about it.He was so tired of loosing people. Shane, Dale, T- dog, Lori, Merl, Andrea, Hershel, Beth... He closed his eyes. He couldn't bare it anymore.His new found love with Rick was helping him, but Rick wasn't exactly emotionally stable either.He remembered when him and Beth were drinking together, he remembered what he said."No you don't get it! Everyone we knows dead!""We don't know that!""We might as well because you ain't ever gonna see them again... Rick, you ain't never gonna see Maggie again!"When he said Ricks name he didn't even feel like he was talking to Beth, he was talking to himself.He regretted it now. Beth didn't ever see Maggie again, but Maggie saw Beth.He remembered when she said he was going to be the last man standing.He didn't believe her, but when he saw her get shot in front of him he did."I get it now."She said.What did she get?He guessed it didn't really matter anymore.He felt like nothing even mattered anymore.Then he remembered Rick, the man who had seen his scars, and didn't care, the man who didn't judge him by something on his skin, the man who loved him for who he was.He thought about their conversation earlier. They were sitting next to each other keeping watch after their date."You know, I really care for you." Rick said looking into the mans eyes."I care about you too."Daryl whispered."In fact, I love you."Rick told Daryl confidently."Thank you, I...""You don't have to say it." Rick told Daryl"No...I do, I really do. I want to."Daryl scooted towards Rick to look him in the eyes."I love you too." Daryl said smiling.Rick smiled tenderly, and kissed Daryl.The next morning everybody came downstairs."We should start going again, make it to Noah's mother and sister." Rick announced. Daryl looked up at Rick."Thank you." Noah said"We leave in an hour, everyone pack up, and eat somthin." "I'm not going to go." Daryl said "Alright." Rick said"Good luck." Daryl told Rick.Rick smiled, Daryl looked at the ground."See ya." He said patting Rick on the back.-Daryl looked at Maggie, who was staring into the fire."Tell me more about her."Maggie said"Okay, well... I do have one story, the story of when we became friends."Daryl muttered. Maggie looked at him semi happily."Beth was all sad, because we thought everyone was dead... And she said that she wanted a drink, because she never had one. I didn't want to at first, and she went on her own." Maggie looked at him with daggers in her eyes."But I followed her, because I didn't want to loose her," He looked down"Anyway, we went to this country club, and she found this bottle of peach schnapps... I hate peach schnapps, and then she started crying so i smashed the bottle and told her i'd get her a real first drink."Daryl paused as he saw Maggie sigh."So i took her to this place that i saw with Mishonne, it was a still... So we drank moonshine, and Beth said that we should play this game called 'I never' and..." He was cut off by hearing Carols walki-talki go off. "Get Sasha and Carl away, they don't have to see this." Daryl and Maggie stood up, as they saw the old truck come up with everybody ran out carrying Tyreese.Next Daryl heard was the screams of Sasha, and then nothing.


	6. Chapter six

Okay, so this one is short, but it's something. Happy Halloween everyone! 


	7. Chaper seven

"Guys, this is Aaron." Maggie said entering the barn. Daryl ran to grab his bow, and began to search the unusual man. As Aaron started to explain the camp he came from Daryl just imagined it would be something Beth would want him to do. She would think they should go. When Rick punched Aaron Daryl instantly jumped at the unexpected noise. He looked over at Rick with a knowing look on his face. Daryl and him briefly made eye contact as Rick was telling them his plan. To Daryl it seemed like Aaron was a really good guy. His camp seemed pretty legitimate as well. As he walked out of the barn to keep watch Rick lightly tapped Daryl on the shoulder and mouthed 

"be careful." In his ear.

Daryl nodded at Rick, and left with everyone else. 

When they got to Eric, and when Rick, Aaron and everyone else came back to meet Rick sat next to Daryl. 

"You okay?" Asked Daryl, looking at Rick.

Rick nodded slowly.  
"Eric and Aaron were kissing." He finally said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're boyfriends."

"Could we ever be boyfriends?" Asked Rick. 

Daryl shrugged.  
"Do you want to be?"

"Yes, I do. I love you." 

"I love you too." The words still hadn't gotten repetitive. Each time they said it, it seemed like a promise.

"Well we'll need to tell everyone, including Carl."

"We should probably wait 'till we get into the new camp, and get settled." Rick told him.

Daryl nodded, Rick had a point. They didn't want to tell people the news right before they left to a new home.

"What will Carl think?" Daryl asked.

"Not sure, hopefully he'll accept it. It's been almost two years since his mother died."

Daryl frowned at the mention of Lori. He still felt bad for Rick, and every time she was mentioned he got sad. Rick lost himself when he lost Lori, and Daryl couldn't bear to think what would happen if Rick lost him.

"I should probably go get Judy from Maggie." Rick said, patting Daryl or the shoulder and standing up.

Daryl looked over to see the brunet handing Rick his child.  
She was taking over the job Beth used to do, babysitter.  
A day didn't go by when Daryl didn't think of the youngest Greene.

That morning they headed out to Alexandria. Daryl sat in the rv, playing with his crossbow and listening to the conversations everyone was having. Carol touched him lightly on the shoulder. He smiled at the woman. He really cared for her. 

"You gonna be okay?" Asked Carol. Daryl nodded at her, and she gingerly kissed him on the forehead.

"Be brave, pookie." She teased.

They finally reached the safe zone, and they stepped out of their cars.

Walking towards the gate they heard a noise, and all pulled out their weapons. Daryl ended up shooting what appeared to be a possum.

"We brought dinner." He stated at the people in the gates.

"It's okay." Aaron said to the man. 

When they finally got inside Aaron asked them to hand over their guns. Daryl held on to the fact that he could keep his crossbow.

'This is what Beth would want' he kept reminding himself.   
'This is for her.'

He noticed that Carol was pretending to be weak, which he silently applauded. She was smart, the smartest person he knew. 

He firmly stayed on the porch as everyone went on a walk.   
"Me and Lori used to drive by these neighborhoods thinking one day..." Daryl told him

"Well, here we are." Daryl said. 

That night after everyone had gone to sleep Rick and Daryl stayed on the porch, Daryl smoking.

"You showered yet?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Daryl answered.

Rick rolled his eyes.  
"You should take one, it would kind of be nice." 

"You sayin I smell?" Asked Daryl.

"I'm saying you've lived in a world full of the dead for years now, and haven't washed yourself once." 

"I have once or twice." Daryl argued.

Rick snickered at the man, and quietly kissed him.  
"Have I mentioned I love you?" Asked Rick.

Daryl in return kissed him back. Rick added pressure to the kiss, slipping his hand under Daryl's vest. Daryl let out a soft moan. Rick leaned in closer to Daryl, pressing him against the bench. Daryl's hands moved in al directions, endorse finally placing them to rest on Ricks hips. Once they stopped for breath Rick looked over inside the house.

"Daryl." Rick began, being cut off by Daryl kissing him again

"We"

"Can't."

Their lips parted. 

"You're right." His hands moved off of his hips.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I can see my son sleeping." 

Daryl nodded.

"I understand"

"I love you." Rick said, planting one last kiss to Daryl's lips.

"Love you too." 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah I know, it's all because of you." Daryl answered.

They walked back inside the house hand in hand, departing in the dark with one last kiss.


	8. Chapter eight

Daryl walked up to Rick in the morning. Rick was making some kind of a breakfast, and was holding Judith in his arms. 

"Hey." Rick greeted, noticing his partner. 

"Hey. I think I'm going to go on a hunt today." Daryl told Rick.

Rick just smiled at Daryl, and told him to be careful. 

As Daryl headed out the gates of Alexandria he felt a surge of freedom the he hadn't felt since he'd been back. He walked a little while before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, and lighting it. He let out a large puff of smoke, and turned when he heard something behind him.

"Come on out." He called, expecting somebody from Alexandria to walk out, but instead Rick came out of the bushes.

"Hey." Rick smiled, holding his hands up "don't shoot."

Daryl moved his crossbow away with a smirk.

Rick walked forwards his lover with a smug smile on his face.

"Figured we could have a nice walk together." Rick told Daryl. 

As they walked through the woods Daryl felt safe, and at home. Rick enjoyed watching Daryl hunting in the forest. Daryl seemed more at peace, and relaxed then when he was in normal places. Rick stepped on a pile of leaves, and Daryl scoffed at him.

"What?" Rick asked

"Your feet are so damn loud.  
You're gonna scare away all the squirrels within miles ." Daryl told his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, lover boy." Rick laughed.

Daryl turned his head at the nickname. 

"Lover boy?" He asked.

Rick shrugged. "I think it suits you." 

Daryl rolled his eyes and kept walking, Rick quickly followed behind him. 

"We tracking anything in particular?" Asked Rick. 

"Nah, just wanted to get out, ya know?" He said.

Rick nodded, understanding that Daryl must've felt extremely inclosed in Alexandria.

"Do you wanna talk?" Rick asked. 

Daryl stopped, and looked at his boyfriend. He felt slightly confused. 

"About what?"

"You know, Alexandria... Beth, Ty, whatever." Rick shrugged.

"Dunno." 

"Because we can... If you want."

They walked a few steps before Daryl opened his mouth.  
"When I was a kid my dad hit me a lot. My mom turned her head, Merle was always too lit to even notice. But I had these scars. They were part of my, you know?" Rick nodded his head, looking solum.  
"So after my mom died, and Merle was in the army my dad had no reason to hide it, except he made sure he didn't hit my face."

They turned in the forest, Rick entranced in Daryl's story. It wasn't often that Daryl opened up about his past.

"So I went to high school, and there were these guys who were always making fun of me. They didn't know about my family life, not that they'd care. But without Merle and my mom I was starting to wonder if I should even live anymore." Daryl told Rick.

Rick stopped square in his tracks. The blood drained from his face, and his hands formed fists. Because of all the shit and all the bloodshed he'd seen, the idea of his beautiful, perfect Daryl Dixon killing himself was the worst thing he could ever hear. 

"Rick?" Daryl asked, looking at his lover. 

"You wanted to kill yourself?" 

Daryl nodded slowly, and Rick put his hand to his head. Daryl nervously began shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His grip tightened on his crossbow. He didn't want to tell Rick about this, because he never told anybody. Not even Beth, but people in relationships were supposed to be honest, so this was him being honest. 

"But I didn't, I soldiered on. I excepted that nobody would love me. Then somebody did, her name was Kat and she was wonderful." He paused.  
"I've never had a sexuality, I don't consider myself gay or straight. I just am me. I love the person who loves me, regardless of if they're a boy or a girl." He explained.

Rick understood it, Daryl just needed love. He didn't get it much, so whenever he did he went full out. Daryl loved back. 

"I love you Daryl. And I think we should head back." Rick informed his lover.

Once they got back Rick could hear people yelling from inside the gates. He rushed over just in time to see the guy named Aiden try to punch Glenn, Daryl rushed through the gates and tackled Nicolas to the ground before he could hurt Glenn. Daryl angrily pressed down on Nicolases throat, and Rick ran over to stop him.

"Do not do this now, love." Rick whispered in his ear, Daryl didn't move, so Rick lifted Daryl off of him. Rick kept his hand pressed on Daryl's chest, though Daryl kept stalking back and forth like a caged animal. 

The leader of Alexandria came up, and made everyone go, before looking at Rick  
"I told you I had a job for you. I want you to be our constable, you too Michonne."

When Rick accepted Daryl scoffed, and walked away. He left Rick standing stunned in the middle of Alexandria. 

The small child wiggled in Daryl's arms as he read a small children's book to her. It seemed like the only sane person nowadays was Judith. The little girl babbled in baby talk slightly, and Daryl laughed at her. She'd be talking soon. He wished Beth was here to see how much she'd grown.  
The only mother Judith ever knew was gone now. Daryl closed his eyes, memory's rushing through his head. He couldn't believe this place. It all seemed too good to be true. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to remember the last time he'd seen the youngest Greene.  
She was so close to him, so close he could've reached out and touched her, reached out and stopped her. 

"I get it now." The last words that ever escaped her lips. 

And when she'd fallen to the ground, it was without any noise, so fast, so beautifully quiet. 

She was right there in his arms, so close, yet so far.

He was snapped out of his trance by a familiar southern voice.

"Daryl?" 

He looked over to see Maggie Greene, bending over to look him in the eyes. 

"Thought everyone was walkin." Daryl stated.

"I got bored." She paused  
"Are you okay?" She confidently asked.

"Mhm."

"Daryl... Be honest."

"You won't tell nobody?" He asked, handing Maggie the child. Maggie held Judith in her arms, and nodded.

"Me and Rick are in love and we've been together secretly and now I'm pissed at him." Daryl blurted out all in one fast sentence.

"Okay..." Maggie nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. 

Daryl looked at her, shock in his eyes.

"Does Glenn know?" He asked. 

Maggie nodded her head 'no'

"You gonna tell him?" Daryl asked.

"Obviously. I don't know though, I should probably go to the medic, Pete first." 

"Nah I wouldn't if I were you. The guy seems like a pervert." Daryl told her. 

Just before Maggie was about to reply the front door swung opened, and everyone piled inside at once. Carl was telling Rick a story animatedly, Michonne and Carol were laughing, and Rosita and Abraham were holding hands. It bewildered Daryl how normal everything felt.

They all sat on the floor, some people reading, or chatting. They'd just finished a eating dinner Carol cooked for them. And people were getting ready to fall asleep.

"I need to tell y'all something, me and Daryl do." Rick announced. 

Daryl looked up at Rick, his eyes widened in surprise. Rick hasn't told Daryl he was going to say anything. 

"We're together, me and Daryl. We're in love." 

The group all looked at Daryl, except for Maggie, who made dagger eyes at Rick. Before anyone could say anything Daryl was on his feet, and had fled the room. He needed air.


	9. Chapter nine

"What the fuck?!?" Daryl angrily said through gritted teeth. He walked down the quiet streets of Alexandria, anguish in his eyes. He was actually fucking angry at Rick. He wasn't sure why. He wanted to tell people, he really did. But he wished Rick would've told him he was going to tell people. Sure, Daryl had told Maggie... And Rosita knew, but it made his so angry Rick didn't console him before doing something as crazy as telling everyone that they were together. He walked towards the large lake that was in the middle of the town. He let out a drastic moan, and cursed himself. He didn't know why he was angry at himself, but he was. He sat down at a bench that was nearest to the lake and put his head in his hands. 

"You alright?" Somebody asked.

Daryl lifted his head up, and saw Aaron staring at him. 

"Ain't none of your fucking business." Daryl said, with gritted teeth.

"You can still tell me though, I'm a good listener."  Aaron told him.

Daryl hesitated for a moment, looking at Aaron.

"I promise I won't tell anybody... Not even Eric." He laughed.

Daryl barely knew Aaron. But Aaron didn't seem like a gossip, he seemed honest. Aaron was also gay which didn't change anything. But it did make things a little more helpful. 

"You ain't going to tell nobody nothing." Daryl said. 

Aaron nodded "of course."

So Daryl told him everything. Everything about his past, his father, Merle, Beth, and Rick. His relationship. And Aaron just listened to everything. Nodding every once and a while, or humming. Once Daryl was done telling his story Aaron hugged him genitaly. Daryl naturally flinched away, but then hugged Aaron back.  The two stayed for a few seconds before Aaron told him

"You can stay at me and Eric's tonight if you want. We have a guest room." 

Daryl hesitated, but ended up taking Aaron up on the offer.

They walked home in silence. Daryl wasn't one to show emotions often, defiantly not to strangers. He almost never showed any type of emotion to anyone. Maybe he was growing weak.  He still had his hand tightly on his crossbow. He wasn't sure if Aaron cared or not about him walking around his house with a crossbow. 

They arrived at a small, but beautiful house. They walked up the porch into the house. Daryl looked around, there was nice decorations in it. And an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. They walked in to see that Eric had made some sort of cake for dessert. He smiled when he saw Daryl, and welcomed him to their home. When he asked why Daryl was there Aaron gave him a 'I'll explain later' look.

After a few minutes Daryl went to the guest room, and laid in the bed. It felt like the most comfortable bed in the world. As he went to bed he replayed Beth's singing in his head. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

    Rick paced around the house nervously. He hadn't expected Daryl to run away. He thought Daryl would be happy. Hell, they'd been talking about coming out for a long time. It all sort of make sense though. Daryl was a private person. Damn, he felt like an idiot. He paced around anxiously, waiting for Daryl to come back. Daryl needed his space right now. That's why he didn't follow him. 

"Fucking idiot." He muttered to himself, before pulling out a cigarette. He didn't like people to know he smoked, and he smoked only a few times. He inhaled the smoke, and then exhaled. The cigarette didn't help calm his nerve too much.   
He mumbled to himself angrily, then took another drag.

He's been sitting on the couch for hours before he heard the front door closing. He looked to his left to see Carl looking at him. 

"Hey dad." His son smiled. 

"Hey." Rick greeted. 

Carl went to sit next to him.  
"You should go asleep." Carl said.

"You should too." 

"It's late. He's angry. He's probably sleeping somewhere else, just give him some time." Carl told his father. 

"I just want to apologize as soon as he gets back." Rick told Carl. 

Carl nodded at him.   
"Well, everyone's fine... Except for father Gabriel but who cares about him?" 

Rick snickered at the news. It wasn't the most surprising news he'd ever heard. He was glad that everyone else was okay with them being together.

       After eating breakfast with Eric and Aaron he informed them he'd better get home. Daryl walked back unsure what he'd arrive to. Would Rick be angry at him? Would everyone be angry? Would everyone be fine with them being together? He pulled out a cigarette, and smoked it as he walked back. Once he arrived he spotted Rick asleep on the porch. Daryl rolled his eyes, and walked up. Once he got to the top of the porch his footsteps stirred Rick. 

"Daryl." Rick smiled.

"You sleep here all night?" Daryl asked.

"We've both slept in worse situations, worse places. It ain't any worse then sleepin in a train car." 

Daryl looked up at Rick.   
"I'm sorry for runnin out on you." He apologized.

"No I'm sorry, for telling everyone. I thought you would've been happy. I'm really sorry. I knew you wanted everyone to know, so that's why I told everyone."

"I forgive you." Daryl smiled. 

Then Rick got one of the biggest smiles Daryl had ever seen, and Rick stood up, and kissed him right then and there. Daryl kissed him back happily.   
And just for a few seconds everything was okay.


	10. Chapter ten

Daryl fed Judith a spoonful of applsause while talking to Carl.

"Maybe sometime you could teach me how to use your crossbow." Carl said.

"Yeah? You'd like that?" Daryl asked Carl.

"Absolutely!" Carl smiled at Daryl and Daryl smiled back.  
Judith let out a happy shriek because it is was rare to see her brother and Daryl smile.

After feeding Judith Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go on a hunt. Take care of your little sister." He said, patting Carl on the back.

As he was walking down the streets of Alexandria Rick came up to him. 

"Hey beautiful." Rick greeted smiling. 

"Hey." Daryl smiled.

"Need to talk to you and Carol." 

Carol, Daryl, and Rick stood in the middle of the woods. Rick told them about how he'd hidden a gun, and it wasn't there anymore. Carol told them her plan to steal guns from the armory. Daryl listened to her plan, and went along with it. Dianna was having a party to welcome the group to Alexandria, but Daryl had no desire to go. Rick and Carol started heading back to there new home, but Daryl told them he was going for a hunt.  
He walked around slowly trying to gather thoughts inside his head. His and ricks relationship seemed like it was working out pretty well, he hoped it wasn't the calm before the storm.   
He was walking for about thirty minutes before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Aaron staring at him,

"Hey Daryl." Aaron smiled. 

Daryl grunted and mumbled a greeting back at him.

Aaron walked up closer to him.  
"What's up?" He asked

"Nothin. Just tryin to gather my thoughts." Daryl answered.

"It's about Rick, right? Is he your first boyfriend?" Said  Aaron.

Daryl thought hard about this question. He had slept with guys before. The first ones name was David. They met in school. David was a popular, and sexy teenager. They would usually meet behind school, of the bleachers and make out. They never talked to each other outside or there meetings. They stopped when one of David's friends beat up Daryl, and David didn't tell him to stop.

The next person was at Daryl's first job as a barista. Merle always told him working at Starbucks would be gay... He was right. There was another worker there named John who started flirting with Daryl the moment he started working there. They hooked up several times before John started wanted to be Daryl's boyfriend. Daryl said no because he didn't want Merle or his dad to find out. He loved John. And he didn't want John to get hurt. After that he only slept with a few guys. That was pretty much it. He never got attached to anyone because he didn't want to loose anyone. 

"You ever mind your own damn business?" Daryl asked, turning to Aaron.

"It's boring." Aaron replied, smirking softly.

"I guess you two are better now."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Daryl grumbled.

"You gonna go to the party tonight?" Aaron asked.

"I'd rather get eaten by walkers." Daryl joked.

"You need to. Ricks gonna be there, you need to make sure he's good." Aaron said.

"Rick ain't gonna cheat on me." Daryl said defensively  
"That ain't the kind of person he is!"

"I know... I was just joking." Aaron said, smiling and patting him on the back.

   Rick buttoned up a white shirt after he got out of the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how much older he looked. He felt like his appearance had changed so much in the few weeks they'd been away from the prison. He walked out of the bathroom, and walked downstairs where Carl was holding Judith.  
Rick smiled at his young son and daughter.   
"You ready to go to the party?" Rick asked Carl.

"Not really." Carl grumbled.

"Come on." Rick smiled, grabbing Judith from Carl.   
"Jessie's sons will be there. You can hang out with them." 

After the party Rick slumped onto his bed. He was extremely worn out, and slightly tipsy. A few minutes after Rick went to bed he felt it shift next to him. He looked over to see Daryl.   
He was so glad that he could share a bed with Daryl again and not had to be discreet about it. Rick leaned over to kiss Daryl.   
"I missed you today." He said between kisses.  
Daryl caressed ricks face with his had. 

"I love you." Rick whispered quietly.

"I love you too." Said Daryl.

They fell asleep three hours later.


End file.
